charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
General Miyazaki K. Nagato
General Miyazaki Kazuma Nagato is the current leader of Zoshin Imperialist Japan, and previously leader of its military forces. The first records of Nagato come from Nihon Airlines, where he apparently worked for 8 months before becoming a soldier in the Balkan War. During the Balkan War, he showed ability as a leader and combatant, and soon was promoted to Lieutenant. He continued as Lieutenant, lying relatively low, until three months later when the Pacific War broke out between the West (United States, Canada, United Kingdom, and France) and East (China, North Korea, and Russia) major powers. Although Japan had planned to remain neutral, an attack by UK planes three weeks after the start of the war brought Japan into the war. Leading the first two Japanese victories, the Battle at Columbia and the Invasion of Costa Rica, he soon rose to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel of the Japanese Forces. After the war ended with an Eastern victory, Japan occupied many US territories and took control of them. Although Nagato was placed in charge of these newly gained areas, the Anti-Soviet Rebellion's rising a year later saw him returning to military action. When Democratic Russians rebelled against the Communist government, Nagato sent troops to help Russia crush the rebellion, gaining him even more respect. By 7 years later, the Ibero-Nihon war had ended, and he had achieved the rank of General at the age of 33. Throughout the decade he spent in the military he had served under Emperor Seishunei, who favored the talented general. Almost a year after Nagato's promotion to general, Emperor Seishunei died of a sudden heart attack, and after a few weeks of turmoil Gizu Moshi, a democrat, was put into power. Moshi disliked Nagato due to Nagato's great power, and the two had many arguments: Nagato was a powerful Imperialist, and Moshi a powerful Democrat. Moshi wanted to have fair elections, and Nagato believed Seishunei's son, Gyobu, should be the next emperor. Moshi also wanted to break off ties with Communist Russia and install new relations with the United States, which Nagato direly hated. Finally, the arguments reached a peak when Moshi ordered Nagato to be arrested. However, by Moshi's own laws, arresting a high official required a vote by the newly formed cabinet. The cabinet voted against the arrest 8-7, and Nagato was released. The next day Nagato went missing. Although Moshi and his officials denied all accusations, many people believed that the government had had the general assassinated. 5 years later, however, an army marched though the countryside of Japan and invaded the capitol. Once in the capitol building, Moshi recognized the leader as Nagato. Moshi, who had indeed ordered Nagato to be shot, had long believed the general to be dead. Nagato had Moshi captured, and sent to the Japanese territory of Sojung, where he remains to this day. After deposing Moshi, Nagato installed former Colonel Ibuki as Emperor and Commander Shozaemon as Prime Minister. After overthrowing and destroying the democratic government, Ibuki, Shozaemon, and Nagato created the Imperialist Party of Japan, and made it the only party in Japan that had a say in national politics. He first began the recreation of Imperial Japan by breaking off relations with the West and re-allying with China, North Korea, Vietnam, Russia, and Mongolia, former allies of Imperial Japan. After this Japan began to return to its former massive power. Within a month, Japan's massive Tsung Army, led by Nagato himself, had become the most powerful in the world, and he led an invasion of the US that day. He employed the tactics of using every resource he had to weaken the enemy. Eventually, US economy and military collapsed, and it surrendered Hawaii, Alaska, California, Oregon, Arizona, and Colorado to Japan. Nagato made further gains by battling Canada for the territories above the US, which it won. By now, Japan controlled former South Korea, all of Western US, and all of Western Canada, and Alaska, which it gave to Russia. By this time, Nagato had found himself bored of sharing power with Ibuki and Shozaemon, and promptly had the two expelled from office. He did, however, offer them positions as Colonels in the army, which both refused. Instead, they gathered Nagato's enemies, both in Japan and abroad, and made an attempted coup against the general. The coup failed, and in the resulting turmoil, both Ibuki and Shozaemon were killed. Nagato, however, made sure the families of both were well-cared for. Within 3 years the US had regained its momentum, and tried to invade Japan. Not only did it fail, it lost Utah, New Mexico, Idaho, and Wyoming. Nagato remains the most powerful and only leader of Japan.